marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Mystique (adoptive mother, deceased); Magneto (husband, deceased); Kurt Darkholme (adoptive brother, deceased); Graydon Creed (adoptive brother, deceased); Charles Lehnsherr (son, deceased); Scarlet Witch (stepdaughter, deceased); Quicksilver (stepson, deceased); | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = White streak in her hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, freedom fighter | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = America | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steven Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 19.1 | HistoryText = Early Years Mystique found Rogue wandering the countryside in Alabama. She had apparently gotten into a fight with a fellow mutant named Polaris and absorbed her memories and powers. How or why this happened is unknown, but the absorption of Polaris’ memories left Rogue with no knowledge of her own past. Rogue was retrieved from America at the request of Magneto. He sent Mystique to save her because one of his spies had discovered that Apocalypse coveted the young girl’s extremely powerful abilities. On the same day Rogue was delivered to the X-Men's Wundagore base, they were called away to prevent the Horsemen of Apocalypse from gaining control of the United States’ nuclear arsenal. Magneto left Rogue and his other young mutant charges in the care of his daughter, the Scarlet Witch. Unknown to Magneto, Apocalypse planned to unleash his newest weapon, his son Nemesis, on Magneto’s unprotected charges. Nemesis attacked and Scarlet Witch fought to save the young mutants, including Rogue. She succeeded and fought Nemesis off but it cost Scarlet Witch her life. As she lay dying, she asked Rogue to care for her father and be a friend to him in the trying times that would come. Rogue promised to help him with his great burden. Sometime later, Rogue aided Magneto in freeing Robert Kelly, a political activist, from one of Apocalypse's prisons. She later accompanied the X-Men to the Blue Area of the Moon to try to destroy Apocalypse while he was recuperating. Instead the X-Men were defeated in battle against the Inhumans led by the mad Maximus. Rogue and the other X-Men were rescued by mutant teleporter Blink. Rogue moved her way up the ranks and became one of Magneto's most trusted X-Men. Rogue became romantically involved with the X-Man Gambit. Meanwhile, Rogue was also spending a great deal of time with Magneto. She was initially only keeping her promise to the Scarlet Witch, but Rogue’s feelings began to grow stronger. Eventually, Magneto discovered that their similar magnetic powers cancelled each other out. When Magneto showed her that this which allowed them to touch, they kissed. Gambit witnessed this, became hurt and angrily lashed out at both of them. Soon after this, Magneto and Gambit were attacked by a mutant known as Wolverine (no relation to Logan). Unable to save them both, Rogue chose to save Magneto and left Gambit to his fate. Gambit saved himself but left the X-Men realizing Rogue had chosen Magneto over him. Rogue remained a mainstay with the X-Men as Apocalypse continued to overrun North America. She and Magneto were eventually married and had a son together who they named Charles, named after Magneto's old friend Charles Xavier. Twilight of Apocalypse Eventually, world tensions led to a cold war between Apocalypse and the Human High Council, which could have ended in a complete nuclear holocaust. The Kelly Pact was signed, wherein Apocalypse promised to cease his grisly experiments against humans, however he had no intention of doing so. Rogue accompanied her fellow X-Men in travelling to Seattle to stop Apocalypse's culling there. After defeating an army of Infinites and their leader Unus, Rogue and the X-Men found the time displaced Bishop. Taking Bishop back to their base, Magneto had Rogue use her absorbing powers to learn the truth about Bishop's past. This caused temporal feedback that flooded both Rogue and Magneto's minds with visions of the Earth-616 universe. Bishop told them that the death of Xavier prevented his world from existing. Rogue was not quick to believe Bishop, but trusted her husband to do what needed to be done. Gathering all the X-Men, Magneto began sending squads of X-Men to find the people and items needed to restore reality, and to continue to thwart Apocalypse's schemes. When Blink returned with news about cullings led by Holocaust in Chicago Rogue led a squad of X-Men there to stop him. There, Rogue helped free the imprisoned humans. When she learned that her teammate Sabretooth intended to go after Holocaust alone, she tried to stop him, only to be teleported away by Blink. Sabretooth was captured, but not before letting his charge Wild Child loose. Rogue learned of Holocausts' base by absorbing the memories from Wild Child's mind and led the other X-Men in storming it. Rogue caught Holocaust off guard while he battled Blink by absorbing Morph's powers. Rogue and the X-Men overpowered Holocaust, but the son of Apocalypse teleported away, telling Rogue that her husband was his father's prisoner. Rogue attempted to follow after him but was pulled free by Iceman. Rogue and the other X-Men returned to the mansion where they learned that her son Charles and a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal had been stolen by Apocalypse as well. Rogue mobilized the X-Men to storm Apocalypse's citadel. During the final battle, Rogue came to the aid of her husband. As Magneto battled Apocalypse, Rogue confronted Guido Carosella, the man who betrayed the X-Men and kidnapped her son. She absorbed his massive strength and killed him with a single punch. With Apocalypse defeated by Magneto, missiles launched by the Human High Council came raining down on them. Rogue stood by her husband's side so that they could spend their last moments together. However, nuclear armageddon was secretly prevented by Jean Grey. Everyone gave credit Magneto for saving the world. Rogue joined her husband in helping restore America, unaware that the evil Sinister had blackmailed her husband to stay away from him to keep the truth of Earth's survival a secret. With the X-Men as sanctioned bounty hunters, Rogue took a less active role in X-Men duties, staying at headquarters and looking after her son. When Magneto and a number of X-Men were injured trying to convince the Morlocks to return to the surface, Rogue administered first aid to them. When the X-Men were sent out to stop an attack on Washington D.C. by the Guthrie Family, Rogue stayed behind on monitor duty, unaware that her teammate Xorn was really Paige Guthrie in disguise. Paige, wanting to get revenge against the X-Men for abandoning her, knocking out Rogue and taking her and Charles hostage. Rogue was saved by her fellow X-Men, and Magneto slew the Guthries, but not before Paige revealed Magneto's deal with Sinister. After admitting his deception to his X-Men, Rogue accompanied the X-Men to Liberty Island to bring in Sinister. There, Rogue clashed with Sinister's minions the Sinister Six. The battle ended in the death of Sinister. After a funeral for their comrades that fell in battle she told Sabretooth that Wild Child had gone missing, Magneto turned himself over to the authorities for lying to everyone. Rogue remained with the X-Men to continue to maintain peace between mutants and humans. A New Apocalypse Unfortunately, the world began another decent into darkness, starting with the arrival of a Celestial Spaceship. A team of X-Men were sent to investigate, resulting in Weapon X (Logan) becoming the new Apocalypse in order to prevent the Celestials from destroying the world. The X-Men fought a losing battle against this new Apocalypse until X-Force from Earth-616 arrived. X-Force were searching for a Celestial Life Seed in order to cure one of their members who was becoming the Apocalypse of their world. The X-Men aided X-Force at the cost of many of their members. With the X-Men weakened, Weapon X launched an attack on the final human stronghold. The X-Men and the Human Resistance attempted to defend it. After hearing of the Scarlet Witch of Earth-616 de-powering the majority of that world's mutants, the Human Resistance cloned several bodies of their Scarlet Witch in an effort to have a telepath enter the mindless clones body and use her powers to de-power all the world's mutants. Magneto flew into a rage after learning of this and destroyed all the clones but one. Rogue and her husband volunteered to fight Weapon X to distract him while Jean Grey used Wanda's ability to de-power mutants. The plan failed however and Rogue died with her husband at the hands of Weapon X. | Powers = Power Absorption: Can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. Magnetic Field Manipulation: During a confrontation with the mutant known as Polaris, Rogue permanently absorbed around half of her magnetic powers. While Rogue may have had the potential to employ these abilities in a similar manner to her husband Magneto, she seemed to prefer to use them to augment her physical abilities by channeling magnetic energy through her body. She did occasionally use other aspects of her power, however, such as reversing the electromagnetic flow of Holocaust's brain to cause him great pain and levitating a metallic sphere with her team of X-Men inside for travel. Superhuman Strength: Rogue, after her absorption of most of the mutant Polaris' powers, was able to channel magnetic energy through her body, granting her a degree of superhuman strength. This strength was sufficient for her to smash through several Infinite soldiers with just her fists, knock Gambit through several brick walls, and allowed her to dominate Holocaust during her fight with him, even cracking his armor in several places. Rogue later demonstrated that she was strong enough to easily lift a large truck with one hand. Superhuman Durability: Rogue's channeling of magnetic energy through her body also granted her a degree of superhuman durability. During her first battle as a member of the X-Men, Rogue was able to withstand a powerful blast of energy directed at her from Holocaust with no signs of outward damage. It was also shown during another battle against Holocaust, when the villain attacked her with his full strength, sending her into the ground and forcing her body to dig a trench as she slid. She recovered moments later and continued to fight with no signs of damage. Magnetic Flight: Rogue is able to fly by riding the Earth's magnetic fields or by creating a "repulsion force" between herself and the planet. Rogue's control over her flying was such that she was easily able to hover in place. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Rogue cannot come into contact with another human being without imprinting them. Remnants of the personalities of those whom Rogue imprinted could remain in her subconscious indefinitely. This process has apparently been negated between herself and her husband. It does, however, still affect Rogue and her son. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/r/rogueaoa.htm }} Category:Magnus Family Category:Power Mimicry Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Darkholme Family